


Sick.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Comision, F/M, Femdom, Fluffy, Gender Bent, Little smut, Love, Pain, Plot, Story, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Commission story! Having aura was supposed to be the high point of Jaune's life! One of the few men that could have his unlocked Jaune was supposed to be living the life! Blake was living her own dream in Vale free from her pasts and looking to her future, but that all changed when one night on the roof leads to an awkward meeting with the two of them as lives became mixed.





	Sick.

Blake was enjoying Beacon. Life here was better than she had thought. The food was better; the people were nice, and it was nice to have a place where no one knew you used to be one of the most well known and infamous terrorists of your home country. Yeah, that was always a plus.

"UGh! Why can't they just make regular steak, not this infused dust crap?" Yang asked, poking her stead as Blake sighed.

"It won't go bad this way."

"I don't care. It tastes like mulch! On a good day." She hissed as Blake rolled her eyes.

"It's not that bad." A calm voice said as Blake saw another reason Vale was different from her home, she was living near a celebrity. Jaune Ar was his name, and Blake knew a fair bit about him. Shield of Vale a prodigy in most aspects of life and one of if not the first documented cases of a man having an aura in history. 

"I like their food," Jaune said as he put a piece of meat in his mouth as Yang rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but you will put  _ anything _ in your mouth once you are hungry. Tell me when was the last time you had a real meal that was not frozen before?"

"I... when I was back home, I guess?" Jaune asked blue eyes wide as Weiss coughed.

"If you would like, I could escort you to dinner. My treat, of course." Weiss said as Jaune flushed before his partner calmy intercepted the question.

"I am sorry, Weiss, but Jaune has training with me tonight. He can not accompany you." Pyrrha smiled all grins, but Blake felt her murderous intentions even from over here. That girl got scary when it came to the boy she liked, and Blake pitied the girl that got in her way. Speaking of the girl, Ruby squirmed awkwardly in her seat.

Her leader, that was as cute as a button, but she really had not taken well to having a crush on a celebrity. She had actually not known who Jaune was for the first day of Beacon and went on about her  _ crush _ on the male with aura. 

When she found out Jaune was Jaune and not just an instructor of some type, Ruby had not made eye contact with him for almost a month. After that, she and he were friends even if she wanted to be much more.

"Come on, Ruby! Ask him out!" Yang hissed tapping Ruby on the shoulder as she shook her head roughly. 

"Shut up! Yang, you are going to get me in trouble!" Ruby whimpered as Yang rolled her yees.

"You know if you don't ask him out, I will, right?"

"Dead girl says what?" Pyrrha asked all smiles as Yang narrowed her eyes.

"Desperate girl, that can't take a hint says, huh?"

"Huh?"

"Exactly. I-"

_ Fit! _ Yang's fork flipped up glowing black as it splashed juices all over her hair. Yang paused her body began to glow as she blinked. 

"Ah! Yang, your face! You need a napkin." Jaune pushed a napkin to Yang, who smiled through her flames as she coughed.

"Thank you, Jaune please tell your partner that I would like a private spar with her."

"Any time any day." Pyrrha challenged as Jaune smiled.

"I'm glad you two are getting along," Jaune said as he teammate with raven hair groaned as she put down her salad.

"I don't know how you are that blind," Rin said, raising her eyebrow, not sure if her leader was blind to those around him's emotions. Or he was some kind of manipulator that got off on causing drama to those around him. 

"Shh! Rin! Let it happen! I want to see a fight for dominance! Turf war, baby!" Nora shouted as Rin rolled her eyes.

"Nora do  _ not _ encourage this, please? We have more than enough trouble keeping one in line." RIn moaned as Pyrrha and Yang had a staring contest.

"You know you can't just keep hogging him and  _ not _ make a move, right? Not fair to the rest of us, Nikos."

"What do you mean, Xiao-long? I'm not hogging him at all!"

"Then how come whenever Ruby tries to get close, you flip your shit!?"

"I do not!"

"Hey! No fighting! Yang, Pyrrha, play nice, please?" Jaune asked as both of them melted as Blake sighed. The boy had that effect on people he was one helluva problem diffuser. 

_ At least, life is peaceful. _

_ \----- _

Beacon was large and for once Blake wanted it to be a bit smaller than the six-plus mile school. Blake sighed as she looked for the missing Blonde. Jaune had not gone home after his training, and Pyrrha was starting to panic. She made a huge fuss over a male out at night, but Blake had to remind her that Jaune was training to be a hunter. B was a damn champion of Vale, and C was no pushover. She doubted anyone could really challenge Jaune and win. 

_ I just have to find him. Pyrrha said she last saw him on the roof, but that was over two hours ago. I wonder if he went back? _ Blake thought as she calmly she was not stressed at all made the journey to the roof as-

Blake opened the door to see Jaune? He was sitting on the roof overlooking Vale as Blake smiled.

"There you are." She whispered as she prepared to dial Pyrrha and tell her the news. Just as she picked up her scroll, a glint of metal caught her eyes.

"What the hell?" Blake asked as Jaune was holding something shiny in his hands. She narrowed her eyes before-

"A gun!?" Blake hissed as Jaune held a decent-sized revolver in his hands. He took the gun and pushed it into his mouth!?

_ What are you doing!? _ Blake thought as her legs bent, she focused on the human and heard what had to be soft sniffling coming form him. As it turned out, Jaune was crying and was about to blow the brains from his skull.

"Not on my watch!" Blake ran as fast as she could, not calling out, not wanting to startle Jaune. She sprinted to him before diving at him  _ right _ as Jaune turned to face her.

"Blake?" 

_ Bang! _ A gunshot rang out, and Blake tasted blood. 

\-----

Jaune never wanted this. To be a hunter, he never had the plan to be one. He was happy living his small and quiet life in the town of Ansel. Not doing anything not being anybody but now? Now Jaune did not have the choice to not be anybody. 

Now he was forced to be a hunter and have his first few months in Beacon. He knew that this was not going to be a life for him. It was bad enough when he fought and killed his first Grimm, but now after the Fall?

"Carlisha is dead!  _ Dead _ ! I tried to save her, but she die! Dear God, she got eaten alive! And I could not get to her fast enough, dear goddess. If that happens to me? Those  _ screams _ she made... I don't I can't do this anymore." Jaune said as he beat his hands into his forehead. 

His heart was jackhammering out of his chest, his pills were used up and he was  _ slowly _ losing his grip on himself. His lungs struggled to pull in oxygen he felt his throat close up as his eyes swelled up as he wanted to blackout!

"I'm going to scream...." Jaune shook as he felt a wave of nausea roll over him, his head began to twirl stars appeared in his head as he shook his head. He knew that he should be taking his pills but that was not an option right now.

For one he was out of the magical pills that did  _ nothing _ and two he might have overdosed on them a bit leading him to run out in a critical moment. The medication that Opal had personally prescribed him for his stress. But the pills never seemed to have the effect that he wanted them to. 

They always seemed to make him itchy like bugs were crawling under his skin and that he was going to rip off his skin to get them out! 

"I can't do this, not again. I won't be somethings lunch! I won't die like that!" Jaune hissed, putting the barrel in his mouth. He knew that this was the coward's way out, and to be fair, his life goal was always to die. But he wanted to die surrounded by friends and family. 

With lots of children and grandchildren all around him, that was how  _ he _ wanted to die. But he knew that if he kept up the hunting life, the only death, he would be getting was that at the claws of a monster or end of a bullet.

_ I want to die, but I'm not going to die being eaten alive or bleeding out because I never had a choice. _ Jaune thought as he slowly took a deep breath. This was for the best. He did not see a point in risking his life for others. He was comfortable in his home town waiting for his eventual death while taking the occasional means to speed it up along the way. 

_ I just want to go on my own terms, and being ripped limb from limb is not how I wanted to die. _ Jaune thought as he sighed, this was for the best. It was the better quicker softer way to die. Sure, his friends and family would be upset, but hell it really did beat being ripped apart eaten alive shota t stabbed burned alive or stomped to death. And it was going to be a cool story to tell if he had an afterlife. 

_ Well, time to get this over with. _ Jaune thought pulling the trigger as-

"Jaune!" A familiar voice shouted as Jaune turned.

"Blake?!" Jaune asked as he saw Blake the enigmatic cat faunus sprint as-

_ Bang! _ A gunshot sounded as blood splattered the air. 

\-----

"Jaune?!" Blake shouted as she put Jaune in a small makeshift rest area. Half of Jaune's face was gone as the bullet had ripped open the entirety of his left cheek. Jaune's left cheek had been fully ripped off as Jaune groaned in pain. 

"Ow..." Jaune said his mind clouded with pain. He felt like his face was on fire as Blake began to shake him. Blake wiped the blood from her hands as Jaune struggled to take in another breath. His breathing was harsh and ragged signs of shock flashed in his twitching frame as she gently shook him awake.

"Jaune!? Can you hear me!? Please let me know if you are ok!?" Blake shouted, her panicking mind had gone against her this time. She had not taken Jaune tot he Beacon infirmary her past as a terrorist came back to her, and for a second, she made an error. 

She thought she could be linked back to the Fang if she was found with a half-dead Jaune. Instead, she had dragged him to a small spot in Vale close to Beacon, where he could be treated. A bug out area a shelter she had made if the Beacon plan did not go well. Blake had seen Jaune lose a near copious amount of blood as she dragged him away. As she pulled him Jaune was in and out of consciousness as-

"Where am I?" Jaune asked his head ringing; he felt like his head was being crushed, and his bran was going to explode! Blake pushed some gauze into his wound part of her brain, screaming at her demanding why she did not just go back to Beacon!

_ Jaune is your friend. Jaune is everyone's friend! You just had to take him back to his team and the infirmary, and you needed to just leave him there! Not take him to your damn hold out area, and now you have to treat him! How do you explain any of this to anyone, let alone Pyrrha!? _ Blake thought as she barely stopped the blood from pooling out of his cheeks 

Blake had stopped the bleeding, and Jaune's aura had kicked up but this was not looking good. Blake sighed. It looked like she was not going to have to bury a body tonight. 

"What the fuck where you thinking!? Why did you try to commit suicide!? What was that about!?" Blake shouted as Jaune groaned.

"Why did you stop me?" Jaune asked as his brain pieced together what happened Blake had messed up his plan. 

He had been trying to kill himself, but it looked like Blake was not going to let him die. Blake had patched up the wound on his face. His aura reserves activating the suppressing pills he took finally failing, and now his body was naturally healing himself. As Jaune's flesh began to fix itself, Blake froze.

"What do you mean, you mean, why did you stop me?" 

"I said what I said..." Jaune groaned as a tear fell down his face. Now that Blake knew she would tell Pyrrha she would tell Ozping and he was going to be placed on  _ more _ medication than he was already on and-

There was a roar of engines as Blake paused.

She rushed to the small window of the warehouse that she had picked out. The faint smell of sea breeze filled her nose as several bullheads flew down. Blake paused, narrowing her eyes as she saw them began to drop. 

Blake saw thee bullheads drop down as she saw ladders fall off of them as-

"White Fang?" Blake asked as she saw sevral dozen Whtie Fang grunts fall down the bullheads, the grunts were followed by a human? A man in white fell down the center bullhead as the fang women are him began to unload crates. 

"Ok, you miserable animals in case any of you did not notice, and I would not be surprised if you did not. We are not exactly the most inconspicuous group of thieves out there. So if you would not mind speeding up? I would rather not get caught and spending a long time in jail, ok?"

"Roman Torchiwck." Blake hissed as she began to feel the hair on her arms begin to rise. She hissed Jaune was down and out of the fight. The Fang would be here soon, and that meant that she was going to have to fight. 

"Why me?" Blake asked as she picked up Gambol shroud a preemptive strike on the Fang was her best bet. Keep them from getting to them in the warehouse was her best bet.

"Just stay here, Jaune. I'll be back soon." 

\----

"You know there are many ways you can die. But I got to say! Why you picked to be beaten to death, I will never know." Roman said as he huffed. It was always hard to beat a huntress in a fight. Even ones in training like this one were like beating a brick wall. 

"I wish you lot would just leave enough alone. I am just trying to get through the day, you know?" He asked as the black eyes bleeding faunus holding her side stumbled. Roman shook his head as he raised his cane.

"If you walk away, I'll let you live, ok?"

"You make me sick, Roman."

"Well then, don't say I never did anything for you. I hope you see me on the other side in like a century when I croak. See ya, kid!" Roman said pulling the trigger as-

"Blake!" Someone shouted as a blade clashed down. Roman saw it from the corner of his vision, deftly dodging out of the way of the blade as he sighed.

"Great, now, I have another kid to kill. You would think I was a choking object or something?" Roman asked as Jaune slid next to Blake as she gasped.

"Jaune!? What are you doing up!? You should be resting!"

"Well, that was a choice before you got involved!"

"Look if you two love birds want to die together far be it form me-

"I am combat ready!" A voice said as three green lasers fired as the nigh exploded into light!

\----- 

"Goddammit!" Jaune hissed as he felt his chest burn. He felt the first two bullets hit him, pushing him back as his blade cut the woman. He felt his blade break flesh as the rounds carried him back. Jaune wanted to scream out in pain, but that would not have gotten him anywhere. 

As Jaune yelped back, he was pushed back to back with Blake as she gulped. 

"Jaune!? You are bleeding!"

"I know! I can feel the bullets in me!" Jaune shouted as he looked up. Blake was not doing well two black eyes a broken arm if the way her awkward left arm was any indication of the injury. 

"Are you ok!?" Blake asked as Roman sighed. The man was huffing and puffing his eyes narrowed in irritation as he took out a cigar and puffed it once. 

"You know I got to say! You two are really making the number one and two spots on my shit list right now! And let me tell you that it is pretty hard to break the top three!" Roman said as he narrowed his eyes. The girl was pretty beaten up, and her broken arm was telling.

_ Damn huntress. They think that just because they have aura makes them invincible, but once they get a good beating, then they are just like the rest of us. The boy is a problem; he's the one with aura. If I kill him, then I'm going to get a lot more heat than I like. It's time to get out of here. Live to run another day! _ Roman thought as he pressed his scroll.

"Neo, if you please," Roman said as the sound of breaking glass filled the air. Twin arms wrapped around him as a woman with tri-colored hair appeared as they both shattered into a thousand glass pieces and vanished. 

"What the hell was that?" Jaune asked before he was ripped off his feet. Blake saw the three stray bullets his right where his cheek was just healing. His lowered aura took no damage, and the left side of his face was once more ripped open. 

"Jaune!?" Blake shouted as she jumped at him, cradling him with her one good arm. Jaune fell back on her the left side of his face flapping open as she gulped!

"Jaune?! Jaune?! Tell me, you can hear me!" 

"He is severely injured! But his life is in no danger!" The strange girl that had laser swords coming out of her back said as she landed next to him. She smiled down at her as she looked Blake up and down.

"Your arm is broken in two different places as of now you are both under my charge. Atlas will supply all necessary medical attention to the both of you. Please sit back and wait for rescue!" The girl said as she hiccuped once loudly. 

"Excuse me!"

"I... who are you?" Blake asked as the girl hiccuped.

"Oh! My name is Penny! Penny Polendina! Let's be friends!"

\-----

"Jaune." 

"Please just kill me," Jaune said as a pair of dark eyes looked him up and down.

"Don't be silly; if anyone is going to kill you, it will be your sisters. They would not look kindly on this matter." 

"Ciel... what are the odds of you  _ not _ telling my parents and sisters of what just happened?" Jaune asked his one-time childhood friend one time Ansel dance date and now his medic in the Atlas barracks of the floating battleship hovering over Vale simply called the Invincible. Or not so simple as Ciel sighed. 

"Zero."

"I can pay you." Jaune offered as she raised her eyebrow.

"Are you attempting to bribe an Atlas soldier?"

"No... I am trying to get my best friend to help me out here?"

"And pray to tell why did you not call your so-called best friend before you tried to run in guns blazing against the Fang?" Ciel asked as she finding taping up the side of Jaune's face. The stitches had set in, and so far, Ciel had been able to do a good amount of work on it. Jaune's wounds would heal in a day or so, but until then? Ciel asked as she narrowed her eyes at Jaune not sure what he was thinking. Jaune was an idiot but he was at least not a total fool or so she hoped.

_ What the hell were you thinking about? You could have gotten killed, you know? _

"I just thought that the first-

"Third."

"Third?"

"There have been three males with unlocked aura in history. You are simply the first to be a hunter." Ciel said quickly as Jaune sighed.

_ And I bet I'm the only want that wants to die a nice and quiet death rather than being ripped apart by _ _ monsters_. 

"Thanks for the history lesson."

"You are welcome."

"I-

"You were being sarcastic. I know this."

"Then why-

"Because I know what you are going to say before you say."

"I hate you."

"And I love you as well. Now stay still. I need to find the spray to disinfect your cheek." Ciel said as she turned around, the small med bay was glowing blue almost the. Everything had a blue tint to it. The metallic walls and floors. Every last instrument a strewn about, and even the cots were an off blue color. 

"Where did I put it?" Ciel asked as she began over her small a bit too small in Jaune's opinion combat skirt hiked up as Jaune saw a bit more of her calves than he should. Jaune felt the blood rush to his head as he knew to turn his head away from his old friend vulnerable rear but the allure was just too much!  
_If she only lifted and bent a bit lower I would see!_ Jaune thought as Ciel coughed.  


"If you want to stare at my ass, I'll tell Saffron that you are being a pervert," Ciel said as Jaune yelped! 

"I'm not!"

"I can  _ feel _ your eyes," Ciel said, blushing and smiling a bit. She was happy to know that Jaune was still a man and that he found her attractive enough to ogle. It meant that there might be something growing between them if she played her cards right maybe he would consider warming her bed in the cold Atlas winters.

_ Who knows, maybe you will take me out for another night? _

"I found it now hold still." Ciel stood back up as Jaune barley hid his disappointment.

"Don't' look so sad; my ass has not gone anywhere, you know?"

"I really was not starting at it." Jaune weakly protested as Ciel rolled her black eyes as she pushed a small teal cylinder with a handle on it to Jaune's face. 

"And you don't have a pink onesie."

"It's blue!"

"That's because you had a washing accident and cried for _days_ afterward. And you only did that because my favorite color is blue and you wanted to impress me. Now still." Ciel said as she pushed a button and sprayed Jaune with a slim blue spray.

"AH! That stings!"

"Oh, you poor thing tell me, did you say it stung when you got shot?"

"No... I kind of cried."

"As would most. Now calm down. I have to make my report..." Ciel paused as she took a deep breath.

"Jaune, tell me why Beacon?"

"What?"

"You are the first male hunter you could go to any school you so wished, so why Beacon?"

"I don't get it... I'm there because I am?"

"I mean, why not  _ Atlas?" _

_ \----- _

"So... you are Blake Belladonna?" A calm and collected woman asked as Blake nodded. She looked up at the woman who was for all intent and purposes, just the older version of Weiss. Winter Schnee Blake knew who she was, and she knew that she had tried to or thought about killing her once before. She looked down from a clipboard as she coughed. 

"You are the one who saved Jaune's life?"

"Yes... that is me," Blake said, felling the hairs on her neck rise up. She knew that she was in no danger. Not really, no one knew who she was, and even in the Atlas Battleship, she thought she could fight and beat Winter in a one on one fight. The woman looked down at a clipboard as she scribbled something. 

"Do you mind telling me what were you doing when you attacked the docs? What went through your head when you attacked a terrorist cell?" 

"I thought that I was just going out with my friend. I did not think to run into them. And when I did, I decided to attack them." 

"So you are telling me it was pure coincidence that they were in the docs with you just happened to be close enough to attack them?"

"Yes... that is what I am saying," Blake said as Winter gave her a look that said she believed nothing of what Blake said as she coughed.

"Blake, you do know that Jaune is a sought after male, right?"

"As in? He's popular? He's a champion, and I think that people like him?" 

"You know what I mean. I mean that he is one of the rare males with aura. And we at Atlas have finally we think made a way to make sure that _all_ males will have their aura unlocked."

"And? Why are you telling me this?" Blake saw Winter narrow her eyes down to her as she smiled an odd grin that made Blake feel like she was going to need to stab her with something sharp. Something that her arm sling and lack of weapon prevented. 

_ I could just use the scalpel on her. That's all I have on me. _ Blake thought as Winter smiled down.

"What would you say if I told you that Atlas was looking to  _ transfer _ Jaune to their academy?"

"I would say that it wants to go, then sure?"

"Good. _Good_. So you would not stop him from going?" Winter asked as Blake once more felt her hairs rise up. 

"No... why?"

"Good. Because I was thinking that you could go and  _ convince _ him to go to Atlas. Maybe with you? Double transfer?"

"I have no interest in going to Atlas of all places." Blake hissed as Winter gave a forced smile that seemed like she had to hold back her fist. 

"Is that because you are a faunus? I can assure you that Atlas is  _ very _ open to the faunus. And I do want to stress that you would be  _ very _ well treated." 

"I don't want to go to Atlas. Ma'am." 

"Well, then I think that we should  _ talk _ about the Fang members and how some of them seem to know you?" 

"I-

"I know who you are  _ Blake _ , and unless you want Atlas to make a public inquiry to your past, you are going to get Jaune into Atlas after Vyutal ends or else." 


End file.
